Convicted
by GothLoli
Summary: He made a new arrangement with Leon. He would have Rin every night, and in exchange he would be the best damn lawyer Leon ever had.


Gakupo Kamui is an ace attorney at law. It was his dream job, he's wanted it since he was a small boy. To put lowlife criminals in jail was something he's always played at. Straight out of Law School, he had high aspirations and the eagerness to get the job done. Of course, he soon learned the rules of the trade. He saw men walk free, rules broken, extortion, bought lawyers, bought judges, everything you can imagine. But that didn't stop him, it shaped it. He became professional, reserved, passionate about his duty. He became determined. He polished and shined his knowledge until he became known as "The Man Who Never Lost A Case". At his firm, he was the go-to guy, millionaires came to him, the tough cases he saw as nothing more than a challenge, but he a kept a keen eye for staying on a straight road.

Gakupo sighed, that being said, he asked himself what exactly had he gotten into? He looked to his side. Ah, yes…Rin Kagamine.

He got himself into Rin Kagamine.

Quite literally. In fact.

The red lights had all been there. A rich, powerful man, shady dealings, too happy even though he needed a lawyers help…Leon had 'Drug Lord' written all over him. Only he found out to late.

"A man's got to feed his family somehow!"

Gakupo halted in his storming out of the courthouse. Just moments before, he had found out what kind of man he was supposed to be defending. Of course, the case wouldn't send Leon to jail for being in narcotics (not unless the opposing side found, out that is)but if Gakupo won this case, then a bad man would go free.

And that wasn't what Gakupo did.

"If you will not help me, someone else will!"

Leon stormed out, leaving behind a crying wife and children.

"_Please_, Mr. Kamui…please!" the woman cried into her palms, her blond curls covering her face, "I know what my husband does is wrong…b-but…it's the only thing we have! Please! For my children!"

A family man. Call him easily fooled, but the only reason Gakupo didn't act on his suspicions beforehand was because he saw that Leon had a family. A sweet wife named Ann, and twins who where no more than ten years old.

Gakupo looked behind him, the son was silently sulking in a corner, while the daughter…

Big, blue eyes met his gaze. Innocent, pure. As she sat on a bench, her blond hair fell behind her, revealing her face to him. A pale complexion, cream tinted with blush and pink rose lips. A little beauty in the making.

He sighed. Family or no, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ann," Gakupo resumed his walk, "but I can't-"

Something tugged at his sleeve. Startled, he looked down.

It was the girl.

"Please, Mister…" her gem eyes filled with soft tears, "I don't want Daddy to go away…"

He flinched.

It appeared he was wrong. The girl knew what was going on…and she was scared.

Slowly, though hesitantly, Gakupo reach out to her. It took seconds yet finally he found the nerve to gently pet the top of her head, careful not to mess up the white bow in her hair. He left without another word. But in his head he knew…

He was going to defend Leon in court.

That night, Gakupo couldn't sleep without first staring at his hand, the one he had touched the girl with. He dreamed of blue eyes and rose lips.

(xxx)

"Kamui, are you sure you wanna take this case?" his co-worker, Al, said as he stepped inside his office the next day, "There's been rumors…"

"I know what I'm doing, Al," Gakupo replied smoothly, "I'm touched by your concern, but I don't need it."

He was lying of course. He needed all the help he could get.

The case brought him long nights of work, often times sleepless. He was stressed and tense. He tried to build a defense that would protect Leon from all sides. Even if the opposing team found out his _other_ endeavors, he already had ways to disregard the evidence. But it took a tool on him, both to his stamina and his morals.

The only good thing about the case ended up being the worst thing of all.

He found consolation in Rin Kagamine.

He found out her name quickly, and he mused on how well it fit her. It was perfect for her. She was bubbly and cheerful. A bright child with hopes and dreams. Before and after every event that had to do with her father, from hearings to private talks, Gakupo would take the time to talk to her. To get to know her.

She liked the color yellow, and singing, and coloring, and oranges, and road rollers (which he found rather odd of a little girl, but he liked that about her anyway), and most of all, she loved her twin brother very, very much.

He also found out that her worst fear is going to an orphanage and being separated from him. Personally, he found the boy a bit shy and silent, since the boy would always stay at a distance while his sister did all the talking. To Rin, however, Len was her other half. Len, her brother, was her life and vice versa. Gakupo realized that was why she was so scared, and he also realized that Leon was a bastard. It was obvious that he was the one that filled the children with fears, that way he could use them to invoke sympathy. It had worked, too.

But other than her fears, Rin was an extraordinary little girl, and every time Gakupo came near her, she always had a smile on her face. She charmed him, talk to him friendly, told him everything she found exciting. Having her around made the long nights Gakupo endured worth it.

And it scared the shit out of him.

He cared to much about her, he looked forward to every time he would see her, he even got her little presents. Gakupo was becoming to attached. And it was noticeable.

"My daughter is a pretty little thing, won't you agree, Kamui?" Leon knew very well how his tone sounded, and Gakupo could do nothing more than silently nod as he looked toward the little girl who had his heart in her small hands.

Why did things become so toxic? The nights which once where quelled by Rin were now intensified by her. He yearned and ached. Craving her face, her lips, and more than he would admit. At first he drank his feelings down, then he tried calling in distraction, but no amount of whore could ever compare to Rin. Rin was perfect, gentle, Gakupo wanted nothing more than to have her.

But why? He found no reason! Who could he talk to? A therapist? A priest? No one. Gakupo was alone with his wants a dark desires. And what was worse, he so desperately prayed to give in.

(xxx)

"WHAT KIND OF LAWYER ARE YOU?!"

Gakupo didn't take kindly to having Leon slam his hand on his finely polished red wood. Then again, he understood his anger, the opposing team came up with very solid attacks.

"I'm doing what I can," he replied, staring intently at something that wasn't Leon. He detested the air he breathed.

"Then try _harder_!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M TRYING AT ALL!" Gakupo finally snapped.

Leon breathed in heavily, his jaw set stiffly. "I realize you don't approve of me or what I do, Mr. Kamui…"

Gakupo eyed him suspiciously.

"But I _am_ grateful to you…" he said with a slight bow, "Tell me, what can I do to prove it?"

God, no…

"_Anything_, Kamui…anything at all…it's _yours_."

Leon was a bastard.

As of that point, however, so was Gakupo.

(xxx)

Gakupo paced about his apartment the next night.

He was nervous, was it because what he was doing was wrong or because he wanted her here already? It was all to confusing. Gakupo ran his fingers though the bangs on top of his head and let out a heavy sigh. Damn you Leon, damn himself for giving in. For all he knew, this could be a trick. Then again, he couldn't see a point to why the man would want to screw over his own lawyer, so he disregarded it. No, Leon was just a business man…and he worked Gakupo like a fool.

The doorbell rang.

Faster than lightening, Gakupo was at the door. He opened it.

A smile made it's way to his lips, "Hello, Rin."

Rin returned his smile, "Hello, Mr. Gakupo."

Gakupo grimaced inwardly. 'Mister' made him feel old. A disgusting, old pedophile.

"Come inside," he said, ignoring his inner reprimand and nodding his head.

The girl stepped in, gingerly looking around with each step as if something were to change when her gaze was directed elsewhere. Gakupo hid a smile as he notice how her steps became quicker and livelier as she walked deeper inside his home. Like Alice into Wonderland.

"You have such a pretty house…" the girl mused aloud. By now she was looking around the areas about his couch, performing dance-like semi-circles as she observed.

He chuckled, "Apartment."

Gakupo closed the door behind him, only vaguely aware of the ominous _thud!_ and what it symbolized. He walked toward the flaxen haired girl and smiled down at her, she who was still to distracted with all the things that made up his living space.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

Rin finally looked up, a smile on her face and a shine to her eyes, "Yes, I do."

Gakupo knelt down as she turned full circle to face him. "It's very pretty!" she finished.

"I'm glad you like it," he petted her angelic-blonde hair, liking how his skin matched it's color, "Would you like me to show you around?"

She nodded.

His apartment wasn't a luxurious place, but it definitely did justice to how well and how much he did at his job. His couch and any sort of chair was made of leathers, pillows where of purple silk. He only had carpets in select areas while the rest of the floor was a shining marble.

His had little rooms, none for guests, but the huge living room that made up a large percentage of his home made up for it. His windows had no curtains, save for his bedroom ones, and let in the light when it was morning. He was an avid Billiards player, so he showed her his little trophy room of sorts. He then introduced her to the balcony, which had an amazing view of the city below them. Rin liked it the best, saying that she felt like a princess in a high tower. Gakupo wondered if he was the Knight or the Dragon.

After the sort yet pleasant tour of his abode, Gakupo began setting up dinner. The blond girl sat on one of the stools at his island table and watched him take out the lasagna. They conversed lightly and Gakupo laughed at her eagerness to eat what she dubbed 'the most delicious thing she'd ever seen!'.

They continued talking as Gakupo finished placing the dish on his table. He then announced that dinner was served. Rin, much to his delight, had magnificent table manners and showed it without any worry of whether she was holding the right fork or not. She acted like a real lady as she placed her napkin on her lap after fluffing her skirt when she sat.

She was poised and cheerful, not at all like the other woman Gakupo had the disdain for serving in times past. They were so false and by the book, while Rin did all table protocol for the simple joy of it. A breath of fresh air.

And he found it so easy to talk to her. No limbo, no saving face, no false front the always put on when talking to someone-_anyone_, really. Gakupo found that he enjoyed being able to talk this way with her, he also found that he particularly liked it that she was _in his house_.

Her being there, it _thrilled_ him. She belonged there, in a sense. Whatever he was missing in his home, which he tried to fix by getting more things, it became complete with her. The final touch.

Touch…

The china in his hands quivered as he headed towards the kitchen sink. Dinner was over…but Gakupo was far from not hungry. The hours of the night were ticking by, and the real meal flirted near his wanting mouth. He knew this was coming to the end. In a way, this…sick foreplay was pressuring him, or preparing him, whatever was more perverse.

Yet he did nothing to stop himself. After all, who stops when their goal is just feet away from him?

"Are you tired, Rin?" he asked as the water from the faucet drenched the last of the dishes.

"Ah…" the girl hesitated only a second, "Yes."

Gakupo glanced at her, a small smile on his face. There wasn't anything to feel sinful for, not yet anyway. He could still pretend for five minutes that nothing was wrong.

The purple haired ace attorney placed the fine china on the top cabinet, closing the door gently. He then turned and started walking toward the dinning table. Rin jumped off her seat, all ready at his attention. The reaction was welcomed, but the guilt was filed away for later. Gakupo lifted his hand, gesturing her to follow him. His legs suddenly felt slightly heavier as he walked towards the one room he ever used. The room that would know his secret.

If there was a secret to be held.

He turned the polished gold doorknob and opened his room entrance. Rin took slow steps as she stepped inside.

His room was small, surprisingly. Roughly the size of a one-room hotel. His carpet was sagged and purple, his furniture a dark redwood. He had a great many windows on the far side of the room, vertically rectangular and thin, that where currently covered in his silk purple curtains. But the main piece of any bedroom, was the bed itself. Gakupo's was no exception. Tonight, his sheets consisted of a black velvet, with two zebra-striped through pillows amongst the larger black ones. His headboard was elaborately designed, with many vine-like moldings crafted into it. His was a twin-sized bed, amazing soft and a heaven for anyone who loved to sleep in.

At the mention of heaven, he thought of hell.

Once Rin was safely inside, Gakupo placed a hand on the door and pushed it, not enough to close it, but still enough to keep most of the remaining light away.

"Do you like my room, Rin?" he asked, knelling down before the princess before him.

"Ah…yes…"

More hesitation.

She wasn't facing him.

Rin was facing his bed. Gakupo gazed at her back, partially exposed because of the type of dress she was wearing. His mouth watered. But he knew that something was up with her, that she must have guessed something by now. Gakupo stood up, taking Rin gently by her shoulder and leading her to his bed. When they made it close enough, Gakupo took her by the waist as elegantly lifted her onto his soft mattress and sheets.

He knelt again.

She was looking down.

"What's wrong, Rin?" a sick, disgusting question. He was actually concerned. As if there wasn't something that was wrong right there. Right then.

She barely looked up, instead choosing to give him a rather forced smile, "Oh, nothing!"

He flinched. A fraction. His lips forming a thin line. For a moment he did nothing, he could _**do**_ nothing. Instead, he choose to look down at her small hands. She had them clasped. Gakupo reached for them, holding them both in just one of his own hand. So smooth. So vulnerable. He could feel how tightly she had them. The slight shaking.

Gakupo breathed deeply. Not noticeable by the little girl, or anyone for that matter. With his other hand, he petted Rin's flaxen hair. Intertwining his long fingers in her locks.

"Rin…" he called to her, absently looking at her river of blond hair. His voice was deep, almost sad. "Do you…." He swallowed hard. He nearly couldn't bring himself to go on. Nearly, "Do you know what's about to happen, Rin?"

The girl tensed. Only a little. Before nodding her head vigorously, "I…" she closed her eyes tight, "Nanny Lola told me."

This time, Gakupo full on flinched.

Lola was Rin and Len's nanny. Their caretaker.

"She did…?" he couldn't help his voice from being broken. The reality of his wants was just to close for him to ignore now. "What did she tell you?"

"s-She said…" Rin shook slightly, unsure and confused, "That…Daddy needed you…and that you…"

Gakupo had to keep himself from getting up right then and there. All he wanted was to head to his bathroom and puke out all the sick feelings he had inside of him. He was disgusting. Perverse.

"So…you know why you're here…what's going to happen…"

Rin looked him in the eye. The first time since she arrived in his room. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered in the dark glow. Sincere. He fell in love with them.

"Lola said…that it wouldn't take long…a-and that…it won't hurt…if I don't think it will…"

Gakupo smoothed his hand on top of her head. Before he could stop himself, he caressed her cheek, smooth like the rest of her, and young. His eyes softened.

"It won't hurt," he said to her. Half in a daze.

"Really?" she peeped. The trust that reverberated form her with that one phrase touched his heart in more ways than one.

"Of course not. No," Gakupo answered her, and smiled, outright smiled with all the sick hypocrisy in the world. And what was worse. He actually _**meant**_ it.

Gakupo leaned closer to her. Rin lifted her head up more, no longer hanging it. Curious. Gakupo's smile only widened. She was so close now…

"I'm going to make you feel really good," he whispered into her mouth. Her beautiful lips just a heartbeat away from his…

Gakupo kissed her. Gently. Cautiously.

And he was lost.

He made a new arrangement with Leon. He would have Rin every night, and in exchange he would be the best damn lawyer Leon ever had.


End file.
